Automated Names
Automated names are names added for your dragons automatically by a generator based on a word bank. You cannot change them or delete them. They can only be changed if you create a glitch (by hacking in most cases) that publishes your own non-automated names for your dragons. Please note that this list is incomplete, and that players are subject to receive names not listed on this page. If you add a name, please do your best to place it in correct alphabetic order. Air Dragon *Apollo *Breeze *Cloud *Cruise *Glide *Glow *Gryph *Icarus *Nepha *Nymph *Rangi *Shu *Skye *Spira *Twist *Wing Athletic Dragon *Ash *Blaze *Cepha *Cinder *Cyan *Dive *Ember *Hydro *Indigo *Kraken *Nept *Nessy *Pisces *Saphir *Torch *Zeal Atlantis Dragon *Claw *Coral *Leaf *Nakata *Pisces *Python *Sail *Taurus *Wave Charm Dragon *Blast *Blaze *Chanu *Chesh *Cinder *Djinn *Ferno *Jeeni *Mephit *Mxpltz *Nzambi *Pojo *Puck *Qu *Scorch *Sear *Tinder *Vesuvi Coral Dragon *Anansi *Cepha *Chesh *Dali *Dive *Djinn *Hydro *Kraken *Mxpltz *Neptune *Nessy *Nzambi *Omas *Pojo *Qu *Saphir *Yoti *Zalgo Crusader Dragon *Cert *Dazal *Dratius Diamond Dragon *Gem *Spectra Eagle Dragon *Apollo *Ash *Blast *Char *Cloud *Cruise *Flambi *Glide *Gryph *Pompi *Rangi *Scorch *Skye *Spira *Storm *Torch *Vesuvi Fairy Dragon *Artemis *Apollo *Breeze *Claw *Cruise *Emerald *Fauno *Fern *Gust *Jupiter *Leaf *Nym *Pan *Pine *Python *Satyr *Shu *Terra *Wing Familiar Dragon *Claw *Dali *Drood *Jeeni *Nakata *Pojo *Wonk Fire Dragon Firestorm Dragon *Apollo *Ash *Blast *Blitzer *Char *Cloud *Ember *Flambi *Glide *Glow *Gust *Icarus *Jupiter *Nepha *Nymph *Pompi *Pyre *Pyro *Rangi *Scorch *Sear *Spark *Spira *Storm *Tinder *Torch *Vesuvi *Wing *Zeal Forest Dragon *Artemis *Blitzer *Capricorn *Claw *Drood *Emerald *Fauno *Fern *Leaf *Lyre *Nakata *Nym *Pan *Pine *Python *Satyr *Taurus *Terra *Twig Forestfire Dragon *Blitzer *Nakata Fruitful Dragon *Artemis *Blitzer *Capricorn *Claw *Cruise *Drood *Emerald *Fauno *Fern *Glide *Glow *Gryph *Jupiter *Lyre *Nakata *Nepha *Nym *Nymph *Pan *Python *Satyr *Shu *Skye *Spira *Terra *Twig *Twist *Wing Genie Dragon *Anansi *Apollo *Breeze *Chanu *Cylo *Dali *Djinn *Glide *Glider *Glow *Gryph *Jupiter *Loki *Mxpltz *Nzambi *Pojo *Puck *Qu *Rangi *Shu *Twist *Yoti *Zalgo Gold Dragon Island Dragon *Artemis *Blitzer *Capricorn *Cepha *Claw *Cyan *Dive *Drood *Emerald *Fern *Hydro *Kraken *Lyre *Nakata *Nept *Neptune *Pan *Pisces *Python *Saphir *Taurus *Trident *Twig *Wave Life Dragon *Artemis *Ash *Blitzer *Capricorn *Claw *Drood *Ember *Emerald *Fauno *Ferno *Leaf *Nakata *Nym *Pine *Pompi *Pyre *Satyr *Scorch *Sear *Taurus *Terra *Tinder *Torch *Twig *Zeal Magic Dragon *Anansi *Chanu *Chesh *Dali *Elim *Jeeni *Mephit *Merl *Mxpltz *Nzambi *Pojo *Puck *Qu *Wonk *Yoti *Zalgo Mindvolt Dragon *Apollo *Cepha *Coral *Dive *Gryph *Jupiter *Nymph *Omas *Wing Mist Dragon *Azur *Cepha *Cloud *Cyan *Glow *Gryph *Hydro *Jupiter *Nepha *Neptune *Nessy *Nymph *Pisces *Rangi *Sail *Saphir *Spira *Tiamat *Twist *Shu *Storm Mistmoth Dragon *Amave *Anansi *Larna *Loki *Mxpltz *Pojo *Wonk *Yoti *Zalgo Parakeet Dragon *Breeze *Cloud *Leaf *Terra *Spira *Pine Planet Dragon *Scorch *Char *Pyre *Pompi Poison Dragon *Anansi *Chesh *Djinn *Elim *Fauno *Fern *Leaf *Lyre *Mxpltz *Nakata *Nzambi *Pan *Puck *Python *Qu *Terra *Wonk *Zalgo Quetzal Dragon *Lattice Scorpion Dragon *Char *Icarus *Sear *Twist Seabreeze Dragon *Azur *Breeze *Cepha *Coral *Glide *Glow *Hydra *Indigo *Nept *Neptune *Rangi *Storm *Wave Serpent Dragon *Artemis *Azur *Blitzer *Coral *Cyan *Drood *Emerald *Fern *Hydro *Indigo *Kraken *Nept *Omas *Trident Titan Dragon *Djinn *Loki *Mephit *Tinder Trickster Dragon *Glide *Chesh *Storm Water Dragon *Azur *Cepha *Coral *Dive *Hydro *Indigo *Kraken *Neptune *Nessy *Omas *Pisces *Qu *Sail *Saphir *Tiamat *Trident Wild Dragon *Ash *Blast *Blitzer *Char *Drood *Ember *Fauno *Leaf *Lyre *Magmi *Nakata *Sear *Terra *Tinder *Twig *Vesuvi *Zeal Wizard Dragon *Indigo *Nessy *Pojo *Wonk Category:Browse Category:Dragons